


‘’I'm not wearing any underwear’’

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea...I just needed to write something to help me get past the mental block I've been having lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘’I'm not wearing any underwear’’

’’Fuck’’ Tommy groaned out, his head thrown back on his bed, staring at his parted lips, I couldn’t help but trail my eyes down further to where his hand was pushed in under his pants. I knew I shouldn’t of been stood there but I couldn’t help but stare towards him and how beautiful he looked as a small muffled groan left his lips and I flicked my eyes back up to see him biting down on the heel of his hand before it fell away and rested across the bed beside him, his other still inside his pants. ‘’Eh’ gross’’ Tommy muttered out as he finally pulled his hand out, his palm cupped before he was sitting up and swinging his legs around and breathing out, his clean hand running through his hair as he shook his head and stood.

‘’Im sorry…I know I shouldn’t….Tommy?’’ Speaking quickly, I watched as he walked towards me before he was passing and I felt the panic starting to run through my body as his arm brushed past mine but moved through myself. Turning, I quickly followed him out in to the hallway where he walked in to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.   
‘’Dude, you know, spend any more time in that bathroom, lover boy is going to be wondering where you are’’ Tommy’s roommate called out as he walked closer and banged on the door.   
‘’Hey…Dave…no Mike sorry’’ I spoke out as I raised my hand and placed it on his shoulder, only for my palm to go right through, jumping back I stared towards him with wide eyes before the bathroom door opened again and Tommy walked out.  
‘’He isn’t my lover boy, we are just friends’’ Tommy muttered out to him as Mike laughed.   
‘’Yeah you are just friends if you don’t tell him how you feel’’ Mike told Tommy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Realizing that both of them couldn’t see me nor feel my touch, I felt myself freak out slightly as I thought about one of the many horror films Tommy had made me sit and watch with him before they both wondered away from me and in to the lounge area. Walking after them, I moved around the room quietly, my fingers reaching out to touch things for them to just go right through again.   
‘’So are you ever going to tell him that you love him?’’ Mike asked as I spun around to stare,   
‘’Mike please’’ Tommy sighed as he looked up from the couch, his brown eyes grazing through blonde bangs, ‘’what’s the point, im just the straight guy having fun’’ Tommy shrugged out.   
‘’Oh I’ll believe you’re straight the moment I can burn the image of you and another guy fucking on the couch out of my mind’’ Mike snorted as I stared at Tommy with wide eyes. He wasn’t straight and had been fucking another guy.   
‘’Whatever, last time I tried to do something he thought it was due to the drugs we had on stage and the alcohol’’ Tommy muttered to himself as he slipped his boots on.

Staring at the two of them, I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as I thought about Tommy liking another man, I knew that I had no right or any sort of claim over him just because he was in the band but at the same time I felt like I didn’t want anyone else to touch the beautiful man who had stopped in front of me, his head down and hands pushed in his pockets before he looked up, his eyes moving through me before he turned to look towards Mike.  
‘’Look, im just going over to Adam’s like we planned, we haven’t seen each other since we finished the tour and wanted to catch up with a movie and probably a bottle of really good wine in Adam’s eyes which actually tastes worst  than the shit I had at my cousins wedding and I would rather just drink my beer’’ Tommy spoke, ‘’why would I want to ruin my friendship with him by going and telling him that im in love with him, he’s my boss as well as my best friend Mike, I don’t want to fuck that up’’ He whispered out as I felt my heart beating against my chest…Tommy was in love with me.  
‘’Who knows how Adam feels about you Tommy’’ Mike said as he walked closer, ‘’and even if he didn’t like you more than a friend, then that’s his loss and he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on because you’re an amazing guy Tommy and even I have to go and kick that big scary diva’s ass for breaking your heart I will’’   
‘’I would love to see you and Adam having a fight’’ Tommy laughed before he was moving and picking his wallet and keys up.

Panicking slightly, I wondered how I could get back to my apartment and let alone for everything to go back to normal, closing my eyes I tried to remember what I was doing before I opened them again to see myself back at home and stood in the kitchen with a sigh.  
Shaking my head slightly, I leaned down against the countertop and tried to breathe normally, whatever I had just thought about had just to be a dream on my behalf. Staring at the wine bottle on the counter beside me with two glasses, I shook my head at it before the sound of a knock appeared on the door. Pushing away, I stood and walked towards the kitchen doorway before the front door opened and was kicked shut again.   
‘’Hey Adam, im here, sorry if im a bit late, couldn’t find my keys’’ Tommy’s voice filled out in to the hallway before there was a soft thud of what I was guessing was his boots on the floor. ‘’Adam’’ Hearing his questioning voice closer, I turned towards the door as Tommy walked closer and looked in and frowned.

Frowning myself when he moved away again, I quickly walked after him and reached out to grab my shoulders when I yelped as my hand moved through it again. Following him through the apartment, I watched as Tommy climbed the stairs and moved towards my bedroom and paused again in the doorway, his hand resting against the frame as a small smile appeared over his lips.  
Standing behind him as he shrugged out his jacket and quietly walked in, I glanced across to the bed to see myself stretched out on top, asleep and I couldn’t help but remember putting the wine out before coming up to get my phone to call Tommy, I must off fallen asleep before I could even do it. Watching as Tommy dropped his jacket on the chair in the corner and walk over to the bed, I still felt it strange seeing myself sleeping as Tommy moved his hands to mine and carefully pulled my phone out of the one which was against my chest and place it back on the bedside unit after clicking a few things on the screen.   
‘’Told you’’ Tommy whispered out with a fond smile as he pulled the comforter up from the bottom of the bed and over my body carefully, ‘’working yourself too hard Adam’’ He sighed as he knelt down and reached up, his fingers running through my hair before he pulled away as I shifted slightly on the bed and I felt everything around me fade slightly as I glanced around and back again. ‘’the fans will wait for the third album, there’s no rush’’ He whispered before pushing himself up and climbed up on to the bed on the other side of my body.

Stepping closer as things flickered again, I watched Tommy with wide eyes as he bit at his lower lip, large brown eyes staring at my sleeping body before he was reaching out and trailing a long finger down my nose which I couldn’t help but grin at. ‘’Why does it have to be so hard’’ Tommy whispered as I walked closer again and stood at the side of the bed over him and my body. ‘’why did I have to fall in love with you, it could ruin everything and I can’t lose you’’ Tommy whispered as his fingers moved to the edge of my jaw.   
Watching with wide eyes as Tommy leaned up slightly and brushed his lips across my sleeping ones, I tried to remember how to swallow as he lay back down beside me again, eyes just watching my sleeping face as I felt the room start spinning around me before darkness quickly enveloped.

** \^V^/ **

Yawning, I reached up and rubbed at my eyes before I blinked them open slightly and stared across the room and groaned slightly, I couldn’t believe I had fallen over when I knew Tommy was coming over. Suddenly remembering my dream, I felt myself blush before I shook my head, it had to be just a dream, it could never happen as I slowly turned my head to look beside me.  
Seeing Tommy asleep next to me, I felt my heart skip a few beats as I quickly raised my fingertips to my lips before my eyes ran over him, he was wearing the same clothes which he had on in my dream before I was slipping out of bed quietly and heading down to the kitchen to see the wine on the counter still. Grinning as I remember what Tommy had said about it, I picked the bottle up and took it back to the wine fridge and pushed it in again before I turned and headed back to my bedroom where I slipped back in and turned to lay on my side to watch Tommy.

He looked so much younger when he slept, he had an air of innocence about him which reminded me of a small child, biting back the small bubble of laughter, I pulled the comforter over his body as I moved closer and let my fingertips settle in his arm softly before I trailed them up to his shoulder and danced them across the wide open space of his neck and jaw before settling on his cheek in a gentle brush.   
‘’You’re so beautiful’’ I whispered to his sleeping form before bringing my hand away as he stirred slightly. Laying back down fully again, I breathed out softly as Tommy moved closer, his arm wrapping around my waist as he snuggled closer and I let a smile out and curled my arms around him lightly.  
‘’Love you Adam’’ Tommy mumbled out sleepily and I knew he was awake as he rubbed his cheek against my chest before sighing softly. ‘’Just wish I had the courage to tell you when you were awake’’ He muttered.

Feeling his fingertips run over my side and chest, I bit my lip softly as I trailed my hand up to the back of his neck and squeezed it softly to feel him freeze underneath me with a sharp breath.  
‘’Don’t hide away from me’’ I whispered to him as I moved my hand around to his jaw and softly tilted his head up to look at me, ‘’I love you too Tommy and im sorry it’s taken me so long to see the truth’’ I whispered as a soft blush crept over his cheeks.  
‘’I didn’t think you were awake’’ Tommy admitted as I laughed softly and turned slightly so I was over him, my leg between his and arms around him still.   
‘’Im glad I woke up’’ I whispered as I pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and stroked my thumb over his hip. Feeling Tommy’s own hand touch against my jaw, I turned to look at him to see a glazed over expression in his eyes as I smiled softly at him, ‘’what’s wrong baby?’’ I asked as he shook his head.   
‘’Nothing…I…I just want to kiss you’’ He told me shyly as I smiled and leaned up and paused a few inches from his own lips.   
‘’You can if you want’’ I whispered as he swallowed and nodded. Feeling his lips lightly press against mine, I let my eyes slip shut as I slid a hand up his side softly and let Tommy control the kiss before he pulled away and stared up at me as I opened my eyes to look back.   
‘’I love you’’ He whispered as I smiled down at him, his emotions clear in his eyes as I leaned down and pressed soft kisses along his jaw and to his ear.  
‘’I love you too Tommy’’ I whispered as I lightly tugged on his lobe and pulled back again to press my lips against his again in a slightly deeper kiss which had his arms moving up to wrap around my neck tightly before he suddenly pushed me away.  
‘’What made you realize I was telling you the truth?’’ He asked with a raised eyebrow and I blushed slightly.   
‘’A very…very strange dream’’ I told him, ‘’dreamt that you were jerking off in your bed before you came here’’ I whispered softly as I pressed kisses to the side of his neck, ‘’that you had no boxers on under your pants before fighting about me with Mike and telling him that you didn’t like the wine’’ I breathed out against his neck as a small whimper left his lips.   
‘’Then what happened?’’ Tommy asked, his voice strained slightly before I smiled against his skin and lightly nipped at it,   
‘’That you came here, we got our heads out of our asses and told each other how we felt before I made a small movement which had you in my bed and under my body’’ I whispered as I moved so I was over Tommy fully and was staring down at him as he looked back with blown eyes.   
‘’And what if I told you that your dream was true about the underwear?’’ He asked a small challenge in his eyes as I grinned down at him.   
‘’Then I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back from attacking you’’ I whispered out truthfully as he nodded.   
‘’Adam?’’   
‘’Yeah baby’’  
‘’I’m not wearing any underwear’’ He whispered out before I let a small groan out and leaned down, my lips pressing back against his deeply as Tommy’s arms pulled me closer to his body.


End file.
